


You Don't Know Me

by alizarin129129



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizarin129129/pseuds/alizarin129129
Summary: ABO私设特别多分化定在成年OOC预警





	1. Chapter 1

李马克嘬着吸管，垂着头却抬起眼。圆溜溜的眼睛打量着周遭灯红酒绿的世界，嘈杂的人声中鼓点震动着鼓膜，看着一跃而起在舞池中间活跃的男同学，他不由自主歪头用肩膀蹭了蹭耳朵。  
　　“我本应该在研究物理试卷最后那道电磁感应的大题……”他动着嘴皮，却无法捕捉到自己的声音，自讨没趣地扁了扁嘴，直到一双冰凉的手附上了他的耳朵。  
　　李马克愣住了，甚至忘记了要回头看一眼手的主人，只是僵直着脖颈看着吧台背面花花绿绿的酒瓶。  
　　手指掠过耳垂，凉丝丝地触感叫僵硬的李马克解冻，本能地向着对方蹭了几下，却叫人拢住了整个耳朵，下一秒被揪着转过脸去，对上一双微微上扬的眯起的眼。  
　　“什么时候未分化的小鬼也能来这种酒吧里玩了？”对方的声音也带着点凉丝丝的调子，明明是指责的语气，却叫人没由来地觉得亲近，李马克抬眼望了一眼快要消失在人群的同学，动了动嘴：“被人带来的……”  
　　对方顺势坐在李马克身边的位置，手上仍旧把玩着失了耳骨的柔软的耳朵。李马克看着对方在昏暗的蓝紫色灯光下弯起来的嘴角。  
　　“我带你去玩玩好不好…”李马克觉得自己好像已经在短短的一个来回中摸清了对方软乎乎的套路，却还是说不出半个拒绝的字来。  
　　我本来应该在写作业的。  
　　他看着对方端起自己面前的橙汁，仰着脖子，滚动的喉结，将饮料喝个精光的模样，不自然地伸手摸了摸头发，瞥了一眼舞池中央的同学，主动拽了拽对方的衣服下摆：“……走吧。”  
　　  
　　李马克本来并不想来这个记不住名字的酒吧，只是前桌显然对于诱拐他有着十足的毅力，恨不得缠了他一个下午。  
　　“你应该去感受一下的……”坐在前桌的男同学再次回过脸来，眨着眼睛摆出不符合霸气长相的可爱表情对着李马克,“比学习有趣的东西多了去了。”  
　　李马克转着笔，拧着眉毛考虑着对方的话。  
　　不想对方将沉默视作松动，甚至有了几分乘胜追击的打算：“尤其对于我们这些早晚要成为alpha的来说……”  
　　挑眉的动作叫李马克心里一愣，压着嗓子喃喃自语起来：“alpha？”面对即将到来的分化，比起那些蠢蠢欲动的同龄人，他显然对考试最后一题的强化训练更感兴趣。  
　　“对呀！”男同学显得笃定，扬了扬眉毛继续劝服：“所以……今晚陪我去玩一趟？”  
　　见对方鼻尖快要怼到自己眼前的迫切模样，李马克保持距离的同时点了点头：“那好吧。”  
　　  
　　下午和男同学那段意味不明的对话突然浮现在脑海，李马克跟在酒吧那人的身后，打量着对方略显单薄的背影。  
　　那件黑色卫衣似乎有些过分宽大，领口歪歪斜斜得挂着，露出对方一小部分肩颈，月光下显得莹莹亮亮的。夜风把那人的头发吹得乱七八糟，也叫跟在后面的人心里随着乱了起来。  
　　晃着脑袋，李马克想把不着边际的想法甩到脑后，却撞上了对方的后背，被嶙峋的肩胛骨硌了一下。  
　　回过神来定神一看，那人停在了一家24小时营业的……炸鸡店门前。  
　　  
　　“你们高中生都喜欢这个吧？”对方伸手将李马克无意识张嘴的下巴托起，笑眯眯的藏起眼里的促狭，摆出一副真挚的模样，亲切地凑了上来。  
　　“呃？”李马克扫了一眼门口张贴的各种汉堡鸡腿的海报，想起几小时前坐在自己对面捧着汉堡狼吞虎咽的男同学。  
　　还没来得及说点什么，他便发觉对方的脚已经踏进了店门。只见那人抬手指着招贴画，轻车熟路地点单，同时把右手边快要掉下来的袖管往上撸，露出纤细的手臂。  
　　心里明白是对方想吃炸鸡了，也就把嘴边拒绝的话咽进了肚子，复又看了一眼那人倚在收银台前歪着脑袋等餐等模样，李马克不禁腹诽：到底谁更像高中生啊。  
　　  
　　  
　　“……”李马克看着对面吃得脸都鼓起来的人，想起对方手指划过自己耳朵的触感，产生了一种与现实分离的感觉。他想问，坐在这样一个狭小的炸鸡店就是所谓的，带他玩玩吗？  
　　“你还真是藏不住心情的小鬼。”对方将啃得差不多的鸡腿丢进餐盘，笑了一下，换了个舒适的坐姿：“你以为我要带你去哪里玩？”  
　　李马克张开嘴却噎住了，他不知道这个问题的标准答案，他意识到比那些公式计算更复杂的，是自己的心情。  
　　“嘿，轻松点。”那人把薯条蘸了番茄酱递到李马克面前，见人茫然若失的模样自己撅了撅嘴，直接将薯条送到对方的嘴边，“开个玩笑……”  
　　李马克本能张嘴，机械地咀嚼着到嘴的薯条，眼睛却睁得圆圆的，一副不解的模样。  
　　扯来餐巾纸蹭了蹭李马克嘴边的番茄酱，对方看着他笑了：“你不是不想待在那儿吗？看你一个人孤零零的可怜，我就把你带出来了……怎么，嫌这家炸鸡店太小？”  
　　李马克看着对方坦荡的神情，找回了自己的声音。“嗯……”他清了清嗓子，反问道，“那你去酒吧做什么呢？”他看见对方粉嫩的舌尖扫过下唇。  
　　那人一愣，继而摆出一副严肃的教育态度：“小朋友，一个成年人到那种地方能做的事可不多……”说着忍不住揉了揉小孩泛红的耳朵，接着说道：“你总会懂的。”  
　　“……我快成年了。”李马克握住了对方的手腕，制止了对方在自己耳朵上越演越烈的动作，却被对方一个狐疑的眼神看得软了态度，“我的意思是，没有人不知道分化那些事……吧？”他没由来地放低了姿态，小心翼翼地抬眼看对方的反应。  
　　“那……等你分化了再带你玩？”  
　　“……我不是这个意思，我……”李马克松手，不知所措地抓抓头发，原本乖巧附在前额的刘海被带着飞在头顶。  
　　“可是未成年……还是不太好吧？嗯？”对方故意放慢了语速冲着抓耳挠腮状的人挑眉。  
　　“不……”  
　　握住小孩情不自禁攥起的拳头，打断了不清不楚的解释，那人安抚地蹭蹭李马克的手背，直到他在桌面摊开手掌：“开玩笑的。”末了又加了一句：“你太有趣了。”  
　　李马克看着对方纤细的手腕，骨节贴着自己的指尖，咽着口水，却像怕被发现一样迅速移开目光，结结巴巴地说：“所以……你会来找我吗？”  
　　对方闻言没有说话，却起身走到李马克身边，弯腰凑近他的胸口。  
　　被自己突然变响的心跳声吓到，李马克向后挪了挪，却被对方拽住了胸前的校标。  
　　“好啊，我记住你的学校了。”  
　　“呃？”  
　　“放宽心好好学习吧，小鬼。会去找你的。”  
　　“……可是我连你的名字都不知道。”  
　　“金道英。”那人上下打量着李马克，笑着开口。  
　　“金道英？”  
　　下一秒就捏住了耳朵：“你得叫哥。”  
　　“……道英哥。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“所以……”前桌回过头来，看着李马克一边转笔一边看着书，同时慢慢吞吞地讲述酒吧的遭遇，迟疑地问，“那是个……omega？”  
　　笔啪嗒落地，李马克却没有捡。  
　　“……不知道”，他默默垂着脑袋屏住呼吸，好半天才解释道，“我没问，他也没说……”说着声音越来越小，目光也停留在摊开的书上。  
　　前桌看对方一副集中学习的样子，觉得自讨没趣，转回身体，没再搭话，自然也就没发现李马克僵直着脖子连眼睛都没动的模样。  
　　书上的字符仿佛是交错的乱码，李马克满脑子被金道英可能是个omega的念头堆满了。紧接着，对方颈边的青筋，纤细的手腕，湿润的嘴唇，甚至连夜风中飞舞的头发丝都一齐涌进他的脑海里。  
　　被那双凉丝丝的手触碰过的耳垂因为omega带来的联想而发烫，李马克捡起落在地上的笔，想象着某天和金道英的再次相遇，突然心如擂鼓。  
　　  
　　  
　　李马克结束月考走出校门的瞬间，迎上了笑眯眯的金道英，对方穿着比酒吧那晚正式多了，手上却挥舞着一本格外不搭调的卡通图案的本子。  
　　“你真的来了！”李马克加快脚步，走近金道英，注意到对方倚着栏杆的动作，他挠了挠头，“……等很久了吗？”  
　　金道英闻言站直，笑意不改。“没有，”他摇了摇头，“路过……”似乎是自己都觉得这个理由过于牵强，他把手上的本子往李马克手里一塞。“我看这本子上那个水獭和你这小孩长得挺像，就买了，拿来……”金道英上下打量了一下背着书包的李马克，“你拿来做错题本不错吧。”  
　　李马克接过本子，勾着的嘴角却有了向下耷拉的趋势：“就这样吗？”  
　　金道英看看自己面前的高中生，明明对方站得不远不近的，自己却觉得像被拽住了衣角，心里一软，解释着却有些结巴：“……也算……想找人散散心？”  
　　李马克这才注意到金道英眼里的红血丝，衬得他眼圈都显得红红的，明明是难过的模样，却控制不住地觉得有几分好看。又看见对方细胳膊细腿的模样，关于omega的想象卷土重来，李马克开始觉得有点热，避开对方关切的目光开口：“那我们还去……那家炸鸡店？”  
　　“去我家吧，家里有酒……”说着金道英又一副后悔的模样直摆手，“诶不行，你不能喝酒……”  
　　“就去哥家里，”李马克打断，“不用在意我。”  
　　  
　


	2. Chapter 2

看着金道英的手指扣进拉环，指腹用力让骨节的皮肤绷紧，随着噗呲的声响，李马克舔着下唇看着开了口的听装黑啤隐约冒着白汽。  
　　“怎么？想喝？”金道英抿着微微上扬的嘴角，端着酒故弄玄虚般在李马克面前晃了一下，看对方眼珠子也随着转了一圈，他笑得前仰后合。  
　　李马克被逗得不好意思，也随着干笑，嘴都变成了四方形，不知所措的瞬间又被对方蹭了蹭耳垂，光滑圆润的指甲盖掠过薄薄的皮肤，却像烙铁一样滚烫。他想，金道英要是个omega就好了，传闻中那种软绵绵的漂亮的omega。  
　　“你怎么这么好玩，”金道英喝了酒，舔着嘴评价，又好像意识到什么，自顾自笑了起来，“你这是不是就是耳根软？”  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　“意思就是……”金道英皱着眉思考，“比如说，你本来不想做一件事，我说点好的，你就愿意做了。”  
　　李马克看着对方说着说着笑成亮晶晶的眼睛，开始思考自己是不是真的耳根软。  
　　“你别光看着不说话啊。”金道英又高高端起酒杯，仰着脖子喝了一大口，喉结随着咕噜咕噜的动着。  
　　李马克看着脖子也热了起来，磨磨蹭蹭地开口：“你……”你是omega吗？这个问题似乎直白得难以启齿，到了嘴边却话锋一转，他问：“你眼睛怎么这么红？”  
　　“很红吗？”金道英解锁了手机，对着前置摄像头眨了眨眼，然后将手机倒扣着放在桌面，一手撑着下巴，“它总这样，没关系。”  
　　“你戴了隐形？”李马克起身凑近，鼻尖快要贴上对方的脸颊，明明燥热感顺着脊椎往脸上攀升，却固执地摆出全神贯注的模样。  
　　面上感受到小孩热乎乎的气息，金道英抵着对方的肩膀转过脸，嘴巴抿成一条线：“嗯。”  
　　“是因为这个吗？”李马克坐回位置，双手都搭在桌沿，不自觉指尖用力，使得骨节微微泛白。  
　　金道英没注意到，他深吸了一口气，下一秒却扯起嘴角，开口还是熟悉的语调：“没有，大人的世界很忙碌的。”言外之意就是自己就是忙成这样的。  
　　李马克觉得自己被敷衍了，但是看对方微微聚拢的眉头又觉得对方的心情绝不像表现出来的那么简单，索性没回话，摆出一副愿意倾听的模样。  
　　“……”金道英觉得软塌塌的情绪在往鼻尖涌，以至于发出了短促的鼻音，他抿嘴，开口却显得平淡，“工作不怎么顺利吧。”  
　　“……我为什么要跟你说这个？”金道英突然笑了，摇了摇酒杯，将剩下的酒一饮而尽，“年纪轻轻不用听这些事的。”  
　　“可是我想听。”  
　　“……喔……我得把某个研究成果让给别人。”  
　　“……你别难过。”李马克看着对方平静的模样，却觉得自己听到的那个“喔”的语气词不免叫人有些酸涩。  
　　金道英笑着抱起膝盖：“我不难过，这种事也不是一次两次了。”  
　　“为什么？”李马克拧着眉头，睁圆眼睛。  
　　“可能是……omega听起来没什么说服力的原因？”金道英仰起脸依旧笑着，就像随便抛出一个设问。  
　　“你是……omega？”李马克觉得奇怪，明明自己是期待这个答案的，无数次试图在心里说服自己这个答案的正确性，此时却希望对方不是个omega。  
　　“看不出来吗？”金道英笑着反问，“我可没有藏着掖着……”后半句他小声嘀咕着，像是搔动了心底某个地方，牵动着呼吸变沉。  
　　李马克不知道怎么描绘眼下的状况。眼前金道英面色平静地看着摆在桌上的空酒瓶，连眼睛都没有眨动，他在这种微妙的安静中局促地挪动坐姿，却带着椅子摩擦地面发出刺耳的声音，可是桌子对面的人并没有因此抬头。  
　　就像是人生十几年来遇到的最复杂的题目，李马克无从下手，于是抬眼，看见对方湿润的泛红的嘴唇，像是捉住了千万钥匙中的一把。  
　　“……我可以亲你吗？”他听见自己喉咙中生涩地滚出这样的话语，也看见金道英闻言缓缓抬起眼帘看向自己的模样。  
　　显然这不是金道英第一次接到亲吻的邀请，但是这次有些不同，不是在嘈杂昏暗的酒吧，也不是生理欲望的驱驰。  
　　他还没成年，他甚至还没有分化……  
　　可是金道英说：“好。”  
　　  
　　李马克走到了坐着的金道英面前，没注意到自己咬着下唇，直到对方伸手蹭了蹭自己嘴唇。他看着对方眉眼的弧度，觉得像欢迎的信号，感到脖子后面开始攀升的奇特温度。  
　　比想象的还要快，嘴唇已经撞上了嘴唇，李马克搭在椅背的手攥紧，他本能地加大力量摩擦着对方柔软的嘴唇，觉得又热又麻。  
　　感受着随着对方的鼻息一并传来的热度，金道英微微张嘴含住了对方的下唇，试探性地吮吸，接着让舌尖蜻蜓点水般掠过。  
　　李马克显然是个好学生，他学着对方的动作，含着越发湿润的嘴，舌尖徘徊在齿关。  
　　金道英被对方举一反三的模样逗乐，将教坏高中生的罪恶和笑意咽进肚子，手臂顺着对方的背从腰际爬到脖子。  
　　于是浅尝辄止的亲吻变成你来我往的游戏，两个人的呼吸都随之急促。就在周边空气也跟着上升的时候，不知是不是过度集中失了力道，两人连带着金道英身下的椅子摔到了地上，吻也被迫终止。  
　　金道英的脑袋正好枕在对方的胳膊上，省了一番磨难，他伸手揉着小孩的胳膊：“疼吗？”得到的回应只是对方搂紧自己脖子的动作。  
　　“不疼？”李马克略显稚气又有些别扭的动作让金道英不禁放软了语调。  
　　李马克坚定的点点头，比起手上的疼痛，他觉得心里麻酥酥的感觉更磨人，使得他根本移不开自己落在对方越发红润的嘴上的视线。  
　　看着搂着自己脖子丝毫没意识到压在别人身上的人，金道英后知后觉想起两个人亲着摔倒的经历，手附在对方背上笑出声来。  
　　这才恢复意识的李马克被对方满是笑意的眼神看得有些无措，想移开视线，却发现对方的衣领不知何时松开，露出来的脖子侧后方红肿的区域。  
　　感受到李马克移不开的视线，金道英动了动脖子，开口：“怎么？没见过omega的腺体？”  
　　“……”李马克的眼神明显颤抖了一下，他咽了咽口水，“我能……”过于明显的答非所问让说到一半的话卡住，红透的耳稍连带着脸颊都有些发红。  
　　“你想怎么？”金道英挑眉。  
　　“……我能摸摸吗？”  
　　……  
　　金道英觉得这是自己听过最奇怪的问题，只是从李马克嘴里说出来好像又并不觉得奇怪。  
　　金道英本身就是每天坐在实验室研究人的，更准确一些，研究omega的。在他眼里，腺体这个东西的存在比较微妙，它多少带着一些私密的色彩。然而，这种私密感本质上只属于alpha和omega之间。  
　　如果一个alpha提出这种要求，金道英绝对是嗤之以鼻的，简直比骗炮还恶劣。但是李马克还是个孩子，未成年，未分化的高中生。在abo生理教育不足的当下，金道英更倾向于这样的问题不过是好奇心驱使的。  
　　当然，另一方面，金道英也发现自己无法拒绝李马克，何况对方还是一脸正直求知的模样。  
　　就当是义务给未成年上一课吧，抱着这样的念头，金道英抿着嘴转过脑袋，脖子后面的区域完全展露在李马克的眼前。  
　　  
　　金道英有着细长的脖子，但近距离看起来却并不是想象中那种羸弱的感觉，侧面的筋因为转头的动作像拉紧的弓弦，靠近锁骨凹陷处薄薄的皮肤下是可以看见的急促脉搏，显得脆弱而有生命力。  
　　李马克伸出拇指，用指腹缓缓蹭过泛红的肿起的区域，感受到对方忽然紧绷的肌肉，停下了手上的动作：“不舒服吗？”  
　　“不。”金道英否认地很快。他本能地抵触这种任人鱼肉的被动状态，哪怕他无数次说服自己那个红肿的鼓起并不是弱点，哪怕李马克根本还没有分化，对自己根本造不成威胁。  
　　李马克没有追问，只是避开了腺体，揉了揉周边的皮肤，在观察到对方放松的颈部线条之后，手顺着脖子的纹理重新落在了泛红的鼓起上。  
　　金道英不是李马克见到的第一个omega，却是第一个让他有了“原来omega是这样的”这种感情的人。他太特殊了。  
　　于是鬼使神差地，李马克的嘴唇贴在了对方温热的腺体上，与此同时金道英因为突然攀升的体温咬紧了牙关。  
　　金道英并不认为传统意义上的亲吻腺体会给人带来快感，就像他在论文中强调的那样，亲吻腺体只是传统标记方式的衍生行为，并不会给人带来生理方面的影响。  
　　显然，越发滚烫的腺体与结论相悖，更重要的是，李马克还是一个未成年人，这意味着他甚至没有分化，而实验数据中根本不可能有未成年人。  
　　很快升腾的热气和难以自控的急促呼吸让金道英失去了冷静思考的能力，他只得摆摆头，将脖子后面不合理的灼热感归结于快要失效的抑制剂。  
　　拍拍小孩的肩膀，金道英对上对方惊醒的圆溜溜的眼睛，弯起了嘴角：“起来吧，今天就到这里吧。”他自己都没意识到自己像是在说半途被打断的实验。  
　　不过李马克显然对“今天”两个字有着不同的理解，他绷着嘴，摆出镇静的模样撑着地起身，却没有忍住微微上扬的嘴角。  
　


	3. Chapter 3

李马克盘腿坐在沙发的一角，一手支在膝盖上托着下巴，看着占据着沙发另一角的金道英垂着脸，嘴上咬着止血带的一端专注地往手臂上绑上止血带，被头发掩着的耳朵红得滴血。  
　　“你在做什么？”  
　　用空闲的一手在肘窝涂涂抹抹，另一手握拳的金道英抬眼看了一眼，嘴里含着止血带模糊不清地说着：“……抑制剂。”  
　　“抑制剂？”李马克拧起眉毛，“我在药店好像见过口服抑制剂……”突然看见对方手上反光的针管已经贴着皮肤，随之噤声。  
　　松开止血带，将药液注入，金道英拔出针头回答道：“太慢了，口服药的药效太慢了。”他脸上的潮红一点点褪去，“那种口服药得天天吃，太麻烦了。”  
　　“这种呢？”李马克看着对方拿出本子写着什么。  
　　“静脉注射少量抑制剂就能迅速缓解发情症状。”金道英将本子啪得合上，放进了随身的包里，面色恢复了平时的模样。他嘴角微微上扬地看着李马克，一副有问必答的架势。  
　　即便对方语气平淡，“发情”两个字还是像炸弹一样在李马克脑中爆炸，他几乎觉得耳朵都要往外冒热气。原来那是发情的前兆吗？他觉得心跳砰地加速，以至于不敢直视对方，好像那温和的眼神都饱含深意。  
　　“……为什么不找个alpha暂时标记呢？”李马克找回自己的声音，却觉得自己口不择言，抓着脖子解释起来，“我是说，既然抑制剂这么麻烦……”  
　　金道英没有回答，李马克却不敢看他的表情。  
　　“我们……不是本来就是在酒吧认识的吗？”李马克有些委屈地小声嘟囔起来，“你就是想要……暂时标记吗……”话说出口却更给他添堵，李马克的裤腿被他自己握得皱巴巴的。  
　　金道英噗笑出声：“你以为满地都是alpha吗？我提醒一下啊，最近一次人口普查的结果，alpha只占5%，这算时政知识还是地理考点呢？”他看起来笑盈盈的，完全没有生气的样子。  
　　李马克想笃定地说自己会是一个alpha，老师同学家人都这么说，等他成年，他就可以标记了。可是这话像是堵在了他的喉咙眼，最后只是闷着声音说：“omega还是3%呢……我还不是遇见了你？”  
　　没有注意到对方话里的小情绪，金道英只觉得对方还是个孩子，言行里都是甩不掉的稚气。“何况，为了摆脱这种困境而去寻求alpha的暂时标记，谁知道会不会带来更大的困境呢？alpha和omega，才是麻烦的组合吧。”  
　　“为……”什么。李马克的眼睛瞪圆了。  
　　“你就当作我不喜欢找alpha吧，beta也好，omega也好，对我而言都同样可以缓解欲望，所以，”金道英起身做到李马克旁边摸了摸他的头，“抑制剂的麻烦不算什么。”  
　　“……这样啊。”李马克舔了舔嘴，开始庆幸有些话被自己咽在了肚子里，却还是觉得胸口有些堵，嘴角也不自觉地耷拉了下来，“所以你那天去酒吧是去……？”  
　　“不是，”金道英果决地笑着否定，手揉了揉对方自己弄乱的头发，“只是约了老朋友。”  
　　李马克伸手捉住对方的手腕放在膝盖上，对上了狐疑的目光，清清嗓子解释道：“还有血。”目光落在对方肘窝那个小小的红点。  
　　像是被目光烫到，金道英的胳膊震颤了一下收了回去，顺着收手的动作起身，朝李马克伸出另一只手，拉着对方的手：“不早了，我送你回家？”  
　　李马克乖乖顺着力道起身：“我能再来找你吗？来这里。”  
　　“想来就来呗。”  
　　对方答应地太快，李马克有点回不过神。  
　　“你愣着干什么，难道还要我把家里钥匙给你一把？”  
　　“……诶？可以吗？”  
　　“想得美。”  
　　  
　　  
　　在李马克成为金道英家的常客之前，金道英碰巧路过李马克学校门口的次数多了起来。  
　　和同学一道出来碰到金道英，李马克感到没由来的局促，不知道摆出什么样的态度，只是呆愣愣的盯着突然出现在眼前的人，像是被撞破了什么秘密。  
　　倒是金道英摆出亲切和蔼的笑容，本就是不具攻击性的长相，眉眼弯弯的样子更叫人无法拒绝。他就这样和马克身边嘴都长成o形的同学打招呼，同时说些什么“马克承蒙照顾”之类的话。  
　　在同学羡慕的目光中挠着后脑勺，李马克却并没有那么表现出来的那么开心，他不喜欢金道英这样顺理成章的长者口吻，也不喜欢同学自以为是地把金道英理解成自己的哥哥还是什么长辈，可是如果真的要问金道英是他的谁，他又打心眼里说不上来。  
　　在回家的路上，金道英总喜欢揽着李马克的肩膀走，凉丝丝的手臂蹭着燥热的脖颈。李马克喜欢这种亲昵的皮肤接触，却对这种被保护的姿态不满，好像自己真的是对方口中的“小鬼”，只是这是李马克无法拒绝的关切。  
　　  
　　“怎么了，闷闷不乐的？”金道英给坐在沙发上抠着校服衣角的人递上了一杯橙汁，他总是想起在酒吧第一次遇见李马克的场景，那时候对方就捧着一杯橙汁。  
　　接过饮料的同时手指尖擦到对方手指的皮肤，转瞬即逝的清凉触感叫李马克睁圆眼睛，抬头看着对方面朝自己微笑的样子，觉得脑海里有一根火线噼里啪啦地燃烧起来，不自觉咬住下唇。  
　　见小孩不作声色的模样，金道英拍了拍对方的肩膀，然后顺着脖子又将手指落在了对方的耳朵上，他最喜欢的地方，软绵绵的耳垂。“我猜猜……”他的嘴因为思考的原因微微撅起，“上次月考没考好？”手上的动作安抚性地放缓。  
　　“不……”李马克清了清发紧的喉咙，养起脸来，眼神中是这个年纪独有的学生气，“我考了第一。”他说得很平静，但心里却有点期待——金道英总喜欢提的，“好好学习”。  
　　“这么厉害！”金道英夸张地笑弯了眉眼，手顺着向上揉了揉对方难得整齐的头发，满意地看着它们在自己手下变乱，“想要什么奖励？”他猜测小孩想要一个奖励的吻。金道英本可以直接亲亲对方的，但却不想让他太过轻易地得逞。  
　　火线连着的炸弹因为金道英的这句话哄地爆炸。  
　　“你的……”李马克动了动嘴，好半天才在对方鼓励的眼神下重新开口，“腺体，像上次……那样。”李马克毫无疑问是个聪明的学生。对方汗浸浸地打抑制剂的画面不断涌现在他的脑海，那种感觉危险又诱人。有声音在他的世界喋喋不休，那就是发情，那是亲吻对方腺体的结果。于是，即便难以启齿，他仍旧选择开口，毕竟上一次的自己并没有被拒绝。  
　　“好的。”虽然吃惊，金道英还是答应了，他自己都没有料到自己会这么果断。他很快意识到自己根本无法放下那个可能推翻自己结论的反例，他太好奇了，李马克落在自己腺体上的吻到底会造成什么。  
　　  
　　将头倚靠在对方的肩膀，金道英闭上了眼睛，感受到手指轻轻扫过自己的后颈，然后听到对方发紧的声音：“……我亲了。”羞耻感顺着对方振动的声带在他的脊柱蹿行。“唔。”他这样回应。  
　　柔软的嘴唇蹭过肿起的腺体，很快带动了后颈整块皮肤的升温，使得对方缓慢摩擦的动作都变得酥麻酸胀。  
　　这太奇怪了。  
　　“你……用力试试看……”他喘息着，想象着这种情况会发展到什么地步。  
　　李马克感觉到对方的脖子在微微发颤，这样的感官对他而言过于新鲜，叫他说不出来地兴奋。他听话地发出“嗯”的声音作为回应。嘴唇包裹住鼓起的腺体，他试探着吮吸起来。  
　　后颈传来火辣辣的刺痛，伴随着涌进四肢的酸涩和灼热，无意拉扯着金道英的身体状态向着发情期而去。  
　　“我有大把大把的数据可以证明腺体除了标记不会对omega产生任何生理作用……”  
　　“什么？”李马克含着对方的腺体含糊不清地发问，使得对方弯了背脊，连肩膀都随之耸起。  
　　“……可是你和我是个例外。”  
　　“我们？”李马克并不理解对方话中的含义，只觉得那句话把两个人绑在了一起，他的下巴蹭着腺体周边发烫的皮肤。  
　　“哦，你不用苦恼……”金道英的声音越来越轻，几乎变成了呢喃。  
　　李马克也没有在这个问题上纠结，而是埋下头来，含着腺体，舌尖抵着滚烫皮肤，他问：“那……这样呢？”  
　　湿润的感觉短暂地舒缓了灼热，却叫人更加酸软。金道英转过头来，轻轻吻上了对方湿润的嘴角——他意识到应该停止这场奖励性质的试验了。他该给自己注射抑制剂了。  
　　李马克一手抚摸着起伏的肩胛骨，一手蹭了蹭对方被汗水浸湿的鬓角，主动结束了这个吻，然后真挚地看着对方泛红的耳垂，和蔓延到两颊的潮红。  
　　对这种微妙的目光中，金道英意识到自己手上揪着对方的校服扣子，罪恶感后知后觉地涌了上来。他在静默中开口：“……你什么时候成年？”  
　　“……快了。”李马克看着对方起身去够药箱拿抑制剂的动作，学着对方的动作蹭了蹭自己的嘴角。他不知道自己会怎么分化，也摸不清楚对方对alpha的态度，只有尽可能长久的保持现状，好留些余地。  
　　将针管戳进肘窝，嘴上吃了亏的金道英撅了嘴，自顾自嘀咕起来：“神神秘秘的小鬼……”


	4. Chapter 4

“哦对了，”金道英摊开的手掌里放了一把钥匙，“我得去外地交流几天，家里这几盆植物，你有空的时候过来帮我看看？”  
　　李马克看看亮晶晶的钥匙，又抬头打量了一下对方嘴角的弧度，觉得这才是某种奖励，在对方挑眉准备收手的前一刻攥住了钥匙。“好的。”他的眼睛亮晶晶的。  
　　金道英失笑，捏了捏对方的耳垂。  
　　  
　　  
　　一周后金道英拖着行李站在家门口，钥匙还没捅进钥匙孔的时候，门就从里面打开了，李马克手里举个浇水壶，探出脑袋：“你回来了啊。”  
　　好像自己才离开没几天，这小孩就已经完全融入了这个空荡荡的房子。  
　　金道英伸出去的手停留在半空中，张开的嘴吸了大口的冷空气，最后涩涩地开起玩笑：“怎么不叫哥？”  
　　李马克停下帮着把行李箱往家里搬的动作，回过头来，眨眨眼：“哥。”  
　　对方毫不迟疑服软的样子反倒叫趿拉着拖鞋往里走的金道英觉得一脚踩在了棉花上，索性没再啰嗦，打量起一周不见的李马克。  
　　头发长了，原先倔强地立在脑袋脑袋上的碎发现在已经能温顺地和刘海一起伏在脑门上了。个子高了些，肩膀也好像变宽了一样。  
　　感叹着快成年的孩子果然是生长期，长得真是太快了，金道英忍不住照着之前的习惯向着对方的耳朵伸出手来，却被对方出手阻挡了一下。  
　　“外面很冷么？”李马克握着对方的手。  
　　“什么？”突然跳跃的话题叫金道英摸不着头脑，忘记收手抽回被越攥越紧的手。  
　　“你的手好凉。”  
　　金道英这才感觉到对方的手干燥而温暖，传递出的热量让指尖冻结的感觉消融，却让他觉得失衡。明明李马克还是那个在酒吧喝橙汁的小孩，却给他一种奇特的压迫感，叫他本能地收回手，虚握成拳贴在裤缝边缘。  
　　金道英对着明显愣了一下的李马克微笑起来：“想吃什么？出去吃吧。”觉得手上空落落的，他开始撸袖子。  
　　李马克指了指旁边的餐桌，动了动嘴，没有说话，他不明白对方反复的态度。  
　　“……你做的？”金道英看了一眼桌上的饭菜，狐疑地皱眉。  
　　“诶，怎么可能？”李马克一拍手笑了，缩起脖子，“我买的。”  
　　金道英最终被这个答案逗乐，也因为这个李马克式的耿直回答整理好了那些别扭的感情。明明对方就还是那个孩子气的李马克。自嘲着自己过度的警惕心，他跟着李马克坐了下来。  
　　“这周怎么样？”  
　　“就……考考试，浇浇花。”李马克往嘴里送了一口饭，“哦对，油烟机好像坏了，我打电话叫人修了。”  
　　“修了？”  
　　“所以，修好之前，我们都去外面吃吧。”  
　　“……行啊。”金道英也跟着吃了一口饭。  
　　直到李马克都带着作业回家了，金道英才回过神来，什么时候两个人说好要一起吃饭的？回想起对方不敢看自己的眼睛，埋着头往嘴里扒拉饭的李马克，金道英噗笑起来：“那就和小孩约约饭吧。”  
　　  
　　  
　　金道英看着李马克喝完对面的橙汁又伸手来够自己这边的可乐，看对方被辣得跳脚的模样，他不知怎的生出几分玩笑的兴趣，握住自己的杯子往反方向挪，却反被捉住了手腕将饮料递到了对方面前。  
　　李马克得逞，满意地把可乐一饮而尽，冲对面失笑的人眨了眨眼：“可乐真好喝。”  
　　金道英已经习惯对方抓手的习惯，见人没有松手的意思，他也不急，另一手撑着下巴问道：“明天吃什么？”没等对方回应，他就自顾自嘀咕起来：“火锅？不行昨天吃过了……拉面？诶前天吃的……炸鸡？上周吃了这周还没吃……”  
　　李马克听着这个问题却耷下了嘴角，他不由松开了手，有些无助地挠了挠头：“明天……有事，大概不能一起吃饭了。”  
　　在心里扳手指计划着吃什么的金道英闻言打量起小孩不自觉撅起的嘴，被对方久违的孩子气逗笑：“那我就自己吃好吃的了，改天再请你吃别的呗。”他想伸手想摸摸对方的头，却被对方晃着脑袋躲开，只好顺势揪住了对方想要闪躲的耳垂，轻轻揉了两下。  
　　“可能之后也有事……”李马克捧住了空荡荡的金道英的饮料杯。  
　　“这么忙？学校的事？”金道英的手指尖安抚性地蹭过对方的耳垂，小孩像是喜欢这个动作，迎着脖子又主动蹭了两下。  
　　“……算是吧，”李马克扁了扁嘴，像是想起什么一样突然挺直了腰板，“你也不要来学校找我啊……”他偷偷瞥了一眼金道英。  
　　“……你不说我也不会去的，”金道英闻言抿着嘴想收回手，“我手上的实验也很忙好吗……”他嘀咕着。  
　　李马克握住了对方作势收回的手腕：“哥，我想吃蛋糕。”  
　　金道英勾嘴，李马克之前不喊哥，这时候倒是喊起来了：“下次再吃。”  
　　“不，就今天想吃。”李马克握紧了对方的手腕才发现比自己想象的要细，不自觉又松开一些。  
　　“非要今天吃？”  
　　“嗯。”李马克瞪圆了眼睛点头，他盯着对方被辣得发红的嘴唇，“我想吃草莓蛋糕。”  
　　“……那就吃呗，”金道英被对方毫不掩饰的目光看得不自然起来，他收回手臂，摸摸脖子，心里嘀咕，“奇怪，今天是什么日子？”  
　　李马克苦笑，还能是什么日子，过了12点就是自己的生日，然后自己就要分化了。好在对方松了口，他挤出笑容来：“哥要给我买啊。”  
　　“行行行。”金道英迎合着点头，起身往年糕店外面走，李马克也随之跟上。  
　　  
　　“对了……”如愿以偿捧上了蛋糕的李马克努力咽下嘴里的草莓，望着金道英，犹犹豫豫地开口。  
　　“怎么？”  
　　“你不喜欢alpha吗？”李马克挠挠头，“我是说，alpha和omega不是自然的吸引吗？你为什么不喜欢alpha呢？”  
　　……  
　　我不讨厌alpha，但是厌恶alpha和omega之间的本能。金道英想这么解释，却无法对着李马克说出口。他不想让自己的问题影响别人。  
　　“好好吃蛋糕吧，这不是小孩子需要关心的问题。”他往对方嘴里塞了一大口的蛋糕，这样应付道。  
　　李马克很冤枉，但他又不想说出自己马上就要成年，马上就要分化的事实。万一他就像大家所说的那样，会分化成一个金道英讨厌的alpha呢。他用力地嚼着蛋糕，也伸手往金道英嘴里送蛋糕——至少这个生日还算他们一起度过的。  
　　金道英吃了，心里觉得这蛋糕真甜，他很久没吃这么甜的东西了，也很久没和人谈过这个问题了。  
　　  
　　  
　　李马克看着医生开出的鉴定证明，心里一个咯噔，他真的成了一个alpha。他恨不得抱着脑袋诅咒这个abo的世界，可他还得装作平静地听那个大夫教他那些omega保护条例。  
　　他心里觉得这些保护条例都是屁话。这么多年来，李马克遇到的真正意义上的陌生omega只有金道英一个人。显然，金道英并不适用于那些条例。  
　　金道英可以一个人大晚上在外面晃荡，可以抱着李马克扛不动的大花盆爬上爬下，甚至两个人走在路上都是金道英走靠马路的那一边。  
　　这些条例根本没有意义。  
　　喋喋不休的大夫终于告一段落，李马克晃晃悠悠地拖着步子走出了诊断室。他忍不住想象，自己如果是个beta就好了，世界上有92%的beta，自己偏偏不是。或者做一个像金道英一样的omega也不错。可是偏偏是一个alpha，李马克闭上眼睛就看到金道英对自己说：“对不起，我讨厌alpha。”  
　　可是即便如此，李马克记忆里的金道英却显得特别了，漂亮的手腕，修长的脖子，精致的锁骨，还有，被亲吻腺体的时候潮红的脸颊。  
　　混乱的思绪几乎让他头脑爆炸。  
　　  
　　回到家的李马克仍旧被脑袋里乱七八糟的念头纠缠得静不下来，他一眼看见桌上放着的模拟试卷，像是捉住了什么解药一样，逮着就做了起来。  
　　复杂的公式和计算果然叫李马克脑袋里说话的金道英，吃饭的金道英，打呵欠的金道英都消失不见了——只剩下敦促他好好学习的金道英。  
　　就在他叹了口气，感受着片刻的安宁的时候，又有什么进入了他的脑海。  
　　清淡的几乎可以忽略的的味道不知道从何而来，轻飘飘的，却像是骚动着他的心思，使得他的心砰砰砰地加速了跳动。  
　　李马克不解，这是一种完全陌生的味道，他从来没有闻到过，可是这个味道又很合他的心意，叫他想让这种清爽甘甜的味道充斥整个空间。  
　　他很快找到了味道的主人，从书包中露出半个角的，金道英给他的那本错题本。  
　　李马克不解，天天拿出来用的东西，怎么好好的就多出了这莫须有的味道。纯净柔和的香气就这样抚平了他心底的毛躁，也让他意识到这香味的来源——金道英的信息素。  
　　李马克不知道金道英的信息素是怎么被沾染到这个本子上的，他只知道这题是做不下去了。他想起了金道英凉丝丝的手指，想起那些黏糊糊的皮肤接触，也想起那些柔软的吻。  
　　  
　　于是李马克打开了电脑开始搜索，omega为什么会讨厌alpha。只是翻遍了网页，他也没找到半条相似的提问，倒是相关搜索里跳出了关于omega抑制剂的提问，为什么不能直接注射抑制剂而要天天服用口服药呢。  
　　李马克知道注射型omega抑制剂是存在的，只是没想到点进去的视屏链接里会出现金道英的脸。  
　　他看了一眼视频的标题“新型抑制剂研发成果”，再一看日期，明白了之前金道英外出交流的去处。  
　　李马克知道，如果自己想冷静下来应该把这个视频关掉，但他有点舍不得，毕竟自己短期之内都不知道该怎么去面对金道英，所以就放任那个视频播放着。  
　　金道英好像在分析静脉注射抑制剂和皮下注射抑制剂的区别，李马克听不太懂，他就看到视频里的小人讲到热情的地方挽起了袖口，听到熟悉的清凉温和的声音，注意到对方弯起的嘴角上挂着一个浅浅的酒窝。  
　　他关掉了电脑显示器，像金道英喜欢的那样揉乱了自己的头发。  
　　他想见金道英了。  
　　


	5. Chapter 5

金道英一个星期没见过李马克了，这当然不算什么了不起的事。他本身不算喜欢联系别人，有人一起消磨时光固然好，自己一个人看看数据做做实验也不错。  
　　只是金道英觉得有些别扭，他索然无味地吃了一个星期研究中心的盒饭，清心寡欲地连酒吧都没去，倒是连着好几夜工作到十二点，几乎完成了静脉注射用的抑制剂。  
　　他在心里安抚自己，好在自己不会因为没了谁就不能活。  
　　眼看着到了下班的点，金道英随手拿起放在桌角的文件，毫不留恋地离开了办公室，踏进了恰好到达的直升电梯。  
　　然而，金道英当天份的好运在这里终止。当那个推着清洁车的保洁阿姨在7楼下了电梯之后，电梯里显示楼层的数字屏咯噔一下黑了，本来可以按动的楼层按钮也随之没了光亮。只剩下天花板上的灯明晃晃的。  
　　电梯里没有别人，金道英环顾四周，按响了报警设备。  
　　含糊不清的女声从喇叭里传来：“有什么问题？”  
　　金道英清了清嗓子：“电梯卡着不动了。”  
　　“请问停在几层？”  
　　“大约是七层到六层之间。”  
　　“好的，请安心等待。”  
　　然后就是无边的寂静，金道英安静地站在这个悬空在某处的小铁箱里，狭小的闷闷的空间，他想起来李马克以忙为由消失前微妙的话，好像错过了什么重要信息，这样的失落感超过了被困于电梯的无助。  
　　嗡嗡的轰鸣让人更为这种焦虑所困，金道英开始觉得有些热，于是伸手去撸袖子，看见自己的指节因为紧握而发白，而手心是褶皱的文件。  
　　这份文件是快下班的时候才来到金道英手上的。即便关于omega腺体研究的论文已经交入了隔壁的beta手中，金道英还是提出了自己和李马克的反例，申请更多的数据来丰富支持自己的观点。  
　　金道英没由来地喉咙发紧，呼吸也随之急促了起来，他知道这并非不流通的空气在作祟，而是手中的数据结果在让他紧张。  
　　“在样本随机抽取的300个未成年人中，17人在亲吻、吮吸、啃啮同一未标记的omega之后，该不属于发情期的omega开始出现呼吸急促，发热等发情前兆症状。”就和当时的金道英一样。  
　　金道英敏锐地意识到17人中的300人，这个比例是非常眼熟的。同时李马克的声音回响在耳畔，“你不喜欢alpha吗？”，“你为什么不喜欢alpha呢？”  
　　他想起坊间有很多扬言能在未成年人分化前辨别属性的人。  
　　答案触手可及。  
　　金道英屏住了呼吸，翻到了数据的第二页。  
　　“这17人在分化后全部成为了alpha，而剩余的283人则分化成的beta和omega。”  
　　显而易见，能刺激omega的腺体的只有alpha，只不过alpha有两种，一种是分化前的alpha，通常与其他未分化的beta，omega放在一起，被称为未成年人；另一种就是分化好的alpha。  
　　这无疑是科学价值超过了omega腺体是否可被非alpha刺激的课题，意味着只要拥有一个未标记的omega，人们就可以在孩子分化前知道其属性是否为alpha了。  
　　可是金道英现在并不关心这个结果，他满脑子不过一个念头——李马克是个alpha。  
　　“真是个傻子。”金道英却情不自禁勾起笑来。  
　　他想起李马克哆哆嗦嗦把脸埋在蛋糕里的样子，他想起“世界上3%的omega，我遇见了你”，他想起“你为什么不找个alpha暂时标记”。  
　　金道英知道，李马克认为自己讨厌alpha，所以他分化成alpha之后甚至不敢来见自己。可是李马克忘了，omega对alpha那近乎本能的服从，他又何必担心自己讨厌他呢。  
　　一个讨厌alpha的omega？一个逃避omega的alpha。  
　　金道英觉得实在是好笑，可是他还被关在那个闷闷的逼仄的空间，有很多话他想和李马克说，却不知道从何说起。  
　　  
　　金道英跟李马克说的“只是约了老朋友”的夜晚，也是金道英遇到李马克的那个夜晚，他没有说谎，只是打了个擦边球。  
　　老朋友，也是旧情人。  
　　  
　　“最近怎么样？”金道英冷眼看着熟悉的人以撩人的姿态倚靠在吧台，用最老套的话语和自己寒暄。花哨浓郁的馨香伴随着清浅的烟草味，普遍而来，几乎叫金道英本能的屏息。  
　　“……你现在对自己这个味真是不加收敛。”金道英斜睨着他，嗤笑道，“就像只发情的雄孔雀。”  
　　“在你面前我还需要什么伪装,”那人喝了一口酒，扑面而来的信息素就此打住消散，“关于发情，某人最好关心关心自己。”  
　　金道英听着对方的话倒是勾着嘴笑了：“是谁在我面前夹着尾巴过了三个月？”  
　　“那时候我听说你不喜欢alpha，那就装个beta来接近你呗，谁知道打中和激素的时候被你逮个正着，”对方不在意金道英话里带刺，依然一副笑着的模样，“啧，然后一点情面都不留就开始赶人，全然不顾过去合作愉快的情份。”  
　　“……你叫我过来就是续这种旧的？”金道英一如既往铜墙铁壁。  
　　“所以我说你这个人，最讨厌的就是软硬不吃。”对方站直，省去了原先懒洋洋的语气，音调也顺遂着低沉了几分。  
　　金道英嗤笑：“你给什么我就要吃？”  
　　“啧，针对alpha的omega。”  
　　“我再声明一下，我绝不歧视alpha。”  
　　那人翻个白眼：“叫你服个软很难？”  
　　“……”金道英不想回答这种有既定答案的问题。  
　　将手搭在金道英的肩膀上，那人凑近了对方的耳朵，放低了声音：“听着，服软不代表你是弱的一方，也不代表你输了。”  
　　金道英没有动，一方面他觉得推开这人过于大惊小怪，另一方面他也好奇对方能说出什么道理。  
　　“你知道我当时为什么就放弃了吗？”  
　　“难道不是因为我当场拆穿了你的那点计划？”  
　　“因为，”那人正色，面对着金道英，“你有颗捂不热的心。”  
　　“……”金道英回避视线，推开他的肩膀，“别趁这种时候偷偷释放你的信息素，熏死了。”  
　　对方笑了：“可惜，又被你发现了。”  
　　金道英将对方手中的酒拿过来，一饮而尽：“今天你废话就这么多了吧。”  
　　“要走了？”  
　　“我可不想在你这种危险分子面前多待。”  
　　“行，你走吧，好好消化我说的话。”  
　　  
　　电梯里的金道英嚼透了老朋友的忠告，却也意识到这些问题通通不适用于李马克，他与李马克之间，无所谓什么软硬不吃。他给的，都被李马克照单全收了。  
　　只是这傻小孩却躲起来了。  
　　  
　　电梯门被工人扳开，原来电梯不过停在了七楼。  
　　“我还以为里面没人，一点声音都没有。”那工人抹了一把汗，挠挠头。  
　　“谢谢。”金道英笑了笑，心情很好地竟然选择走向了旁边的楼梯间，脚步轻快地下了楼。  
　　  
　　  
　　李马克从不让人失望。金道英走进家门的瞬间，立刻觉得不大对劲，明明陈设都与他早上出门时没有差别，连玄关的地毯都没有歪斜半分，可他就是感觉得到，有谁来过了。  
　　空气里就像漂浮了青柠味的肥皂泡，像是洗了的被子发出的皂角味，驱散了背阴的房间里的阴凉，带起金道英顺着脊背向上爬的温暖，倒让他想起了夏天。  
　　金道英敢肯定这不是属于他家里的味道，一定是有人来过了，八九不离十就是另一串钥匙的主人。而这陌生的温暖的味道，搞不好就是李马克信息素的味道。  
　　来了又离开。  
　　金道英坐下来，觉得李马克可能在自己旁边的位置坐下过，于是挪了挪屁股，想象着用李马克的方式来考虑两个人现在的问题。可是他想不到，他只觉得对方坐过的位置都带着高中生暖洋洋的气息，叫他情不自禁微笑。  
　　这种满脑子都是某个人的心情，对于金道英而言是头一遭的体验，他摸了摸自己的嘴角，不知道自己有什么可开心的。他猜测是发情期之前的荷尔蒙紊乱让他陷入这种，莫须有的傻乐。  
　　金道英拿来药箱，将盛着药液的小玻璃瓶握在手里，突发奇想用拇指和食指捏着它，举起来对着天花板的吸顶灯，光线透过透明的液体在他脸上映下一个小小的光斑，正落在他嘴角上方浅浅的酒窝上。  
　　这哪是什么抑制剂，说是普通的生理盐水还差不多。  
　　金道英将那小小的玻璃瓶放在手掌心，忍不住握紧，已经撕开包装的注射器被放在茶几上还在微微晃动。“原来小朋友是这么考虑的。”他这么嘟囔着。  
　　他仿佛看到潜入自己家的李马克，不敢随便乱动什么，小心翼翼把药箱里那些抑制剂换成这些生理盐水，却不知道自己身上新生出的信息素就已经把他卖了。  
　　装作不知道抑制剂已经被换成生理盐水的样子，金道英重复着熟悉的动作，将冰凉的液体注入了肘弯的静脉：“那我就只好陪你玩玩这个游戏了。”  
　　  
　　这样想着，金道英拨通了李马克的电话，对方显然被突然的电话惊到，连应电话的声音都还是干涩的：“……哥？”只是一个字，都带着浓浓的喜悦。  
　　“还没忙完吗？”  
　　“呃……”对方显然不知道该怎么回答这个问题，敷衍道，“快了。”  
　　“我快吃了一个礼拜食堂的盒饭了。”明明是再普通不过的话，金道英自己都没发现自己说出来几分埋怨的味道。  
　　“……”李马克不确定自己听出的意味是金道英的意思还是自己在荷尔蒙的作用下脑补出来的，只觉得耳垂热热的，甩甩头，他这么说“那我给你叫外卖！”  
　　“噗，你好好学吧，我自己会看着办的。”  
　　“你……打抑制剂了吗？”  
　　“为什么突然关心这个。”金道英看着空了的玻璃瓶，拿在手上把玩。  
　　“……我在网上看到了，你做的抑制剂实验……”李马克这样解释。  
　　“哦……”金道英故意拖长了语气，感觉对面屏住了呼吸，才说，“刚打了。”  
　　李马克心虚，脖子也热了起来：“啊，我还有事，先挂了。”  
　　“挂吧。”  
　


	6. Chapter 6

李马克猛地在试卷地末尾打上一个点，来不及松松手腕就抬头看向挂在黑板上方的时钟，离考试结束还有四十多分钟。他拎起试卷就往讲台上跑，然后在监考老师错愕的目光中加快脚步离开了教室。  
　　他不懂自己是怎么鬼迷了心窍听从了前桌那个糟糕透顶的点子，把金道英的抑制剂换了，却忘了没有抑制剂的omega有多危险，尤其是一个那么仰仗快速抑制剂的omega。  
　　他一面抱怨着周末考试的学校制度，另一面想着要赶紧见到金道英，即便他根本不知道该怎么解释，也不知道如果真的遇到一个发情的金道英该怎么办。  
　　他只能任凭脖子红到了耳垂下缘，竭力甩开这些混乱的思绪。  
　　  
　　  
　　金道英起得有点晚，迷迷糊糊地睁眼，才发现胳膊酸软得连举起手机看时间的动作都困难，明明是冬天，却让他连被子都盖不住。他探出腿来，睡裤因为个动作高高地搓起，冷空气叫他发出舒服的叹息，满足地扁了扁嘴。  
　　发干的喉咙拉响了警报，比平时还要懒洋洋的金道英只是躺在床上，连身都懒得翻，直到酥麻的感觉顺着尾椎骨像点燃的火线往上蹿，他才想起自己前一天打的是小孩换的生理盐水。  
　　哦，发情。  
　　这个词长期以来对金道英而言更像是一个学术概念，而并非一种生理需求，另一方面他又不是完全没有经验，所以他颇为镇静地翻了个身换了个更舒服的姿势埋在床里，感受着在腰部蔓延的酸胀和不断在尾椎攀升的空虚感，晃了晃身子让被子往下跑。  
　　金道英相信他聪明的小朋友不至于连抑制剂都换了，却不在这个时候现身。  
　　  
　　  
　　李马克手里的钥匙抖了好几次才嵌入钥匙孔，铺天盖地的植物清香在他的世界变成了最香甜的味道，难以言喻的迫切感充斥在他的脑海，以至于呼吸都急促起来。  
　　陌生的失控感让他几乎忘记了自己是怎么从玄关穿过客厅，最终手扶着金道英卧室的门框站定的。他几乎无法移开自己落在床上的视线，也无法移动脚步。  
　　大约是等得太久，原本裹在金道英身上的被子已经扭成一团落在了地面。而床上的人显然在一次次的情潮中不能自控地向床背蹭，以至于床单都是皱的，甚至是湿漉漉的。睡衣依然完好地穿着金道英身上，只是被汗黏糊糊地粘在皮肤，同样被粘在皮肤的还有那几乎湿透的头发，乱糟糟地贴在他的额角。  
　　李马克觉得觉得这是他见过的最狼狈的金道英，当然也是最好看的。  
　　金道英抬起脸来看李马克的表情还是一如既往，嘴角挂着那个浅浅的可爱的酒窝，尽管潮红从脸颊缀到耳根。“你来的还挺准时……”李马克浓郁的信息素刺激下，并非本意释放的皂角气息的信息素让金道英舒服了一些。他的手指攥着木质床背，眯着眼睛将来人从上往下打量了个遍。  
　　李马克顺着对方的视线看向了自己的脚尖，出于生理本能，他几乎控制不住走向对方的欲望，他干涩的喉咙里滚出几个字来：“对不起。”不知道是因为他没换的运动鞋，还是因为他换了的抑制剂。他的手指牢牢地握着门框，好像这样就可以把自己钉在原地。  
　　金道英显然并不觉得对方有什么歉可道的，他不曾移开视线，一边大口喘息着，一边不受控制地摆腰缓缓蹭过褶皱的床单。“你愣着做什么。”他的声音一如既往凉丝丝的，只是尾音有点飘，带着点难耐的滋味。  
　　这样的嗔怪轻轻挠动李马克的心窝，叫他情不自禁挪动了步伐，路过地上那团被子的时候，犹豫了一下伸手捡了起来。  
　　  
　　李马克不知道用怎样的方式靠近金道英，毕竟自己是现在个alpha，还是个做了手脚强迫对方发情的alpha。他觉得对方是应该咒恨自己的。  
　　出于不知所措，他把被子重新盖回了对方身上，让他自己好受了些——那些裸露的皮肤带着不自然的粉红叫他几乎无法自持，也当然无法控制自己的生理反应。  
　　金道英轻叹了一声，不得力地向床边挪，李马克的信息素叫他说不出的舒服，与此同时，刚盖在身上的被子随着他的动作复又开始下滑。  
　　“你会着凉的。”李马克看到对方脱力的模样，没忍住伸手握住了对方的手腕，湿漉漉的手腕，却像是把金道英身上的热量一下子带入了自己身上。他觉得自己脑袋上几乎要蒸腾出热气。  
　　金道英带着对方的手移动到脸颊，垂脸蹭了蹭，清爽的信息素太让他舒服了，索性整个脸贴上了对方的手背：“我太热了。”  
　　看着一滴晶莹的汗水挂在对方的下巴尖，李马克感受到一滴汗也顺着划过自己的额角，痒痒的，他像是被蛊惑了心智，喃喃道：“那我帮你脱了……”不，他很快意识到对方并不知道自己在做什么，他们都成了荷尔蒙的俘虏，他想抽手却被对方牢牢地攥着，甚至还抬起眼来，红着眼圈看向自己。  
　　“不……我的意思是，你想冲个澡吗，或者……”李马克有些语无伦次，他甚至无法挪开自己摩擦着对方脸颊的手背，“对不起，我知道你不喜欢这样……”他隐约觉得这种感觉很奇怪。  
　　“你成年了，我也在用成年人的眼光来看你，”金道英吸了一口气，汗涔涔地抬起脸，眼里湿漉漉的，“我注射的时候就知道是生理盐水。”他看了看对方晃动的瞳孔：“你明白我的意思吗？”  
　　这段话让李马克的信息素完全释放了出来，和原本氤氲整个卧室的味道混合在一起。他几乎立刻明白了金道英的意思。原本都是清新的味道，却在混杂之后变得温暖，使得两个人相互接触的皮肤都变得滚烫了起来。  
　　“我现在需要你……”金道英仰面靠在床背，胸口起伏着，他看向主动靠近自己的人，突然垂下眼帘，“……的帮助。”  
　　“好。”李马克手撑着墙面，低头吻上了对方的嘴。  
　　  
　　金道英从来没有想过对方能有这么大的压迫力，他猜测是对方那个叫他心里暖洋洋的信息素的功劳，使得他只能仰着脸，就着对方的姿势勾上脖子，被动承受着那个吻。明明技巧都是自己教的，可是被一股脑使上，再加上生理反应，叫他不由自主发出唔的声音，本能地往对方身上贴，膝盖都要蹭到对方的腰。  
　　看着一吻结束，上气不接下气地挂在自己脖子上的人，李马克觉得陌生又亲切，忍不住顺着下颌往上去亲耳朵，却被人晃晃悠悠地躲开，只用腿蹭着自己的腰，不说话，但眼睛催促着快点。  
　　  
　　于是顺着对方仰着脖子的姿势，李马克一手揽着对方快要磕到墙上的后脑，一手顺着扒拉对方汗津津的睡衣。  
　　金道英已经被一波波的情潮搞得晕晕乎乎，眯着眼睛去看对方一脸真挚得像在做什么实验一样的表情，觉得可爱，伸手去揪对方的脸肉，却被对方逮着抬手的空档把衣服整个掀起来脱掉，扔在床边又被金道英蹭到了地上。  
　　  
　　“哥，你的心跳得好快。”李马克的嘴唇抵在金道英脖子，感受到薄薄的皮肤下跳动的脉搏，同时伸手向下把睡裤也往下面带。  
　　黏糊糊的裤子不舒服，金道英自己也晃着腰挪挪屁股往下甩，顺便在对方身上蹭几下，隔靴搔痒地缓解着空虚感。  
　　李马克的吻顺着往下，停留在胳膊肘下，肋骨的位置，舔了一下，在对方唔得喘息的时候，下巴蹭着软软的肚子肉。“哥，你这里有颗痣……”说着又舔了舔那颗隐秘的可爱的痣，“你身上好多痣。”  
　　金道英颤颤巍巍地喘着气，抿着嘴，好半天才搂着对方的脑袋，轻飘飘地说：“我都不知道……”说着抬起屁股停了停腰，却被握着腰又按了下去，于是嘴上嘟囔着痒，却只能放任对方的行动。  
　　嘴唇掠过湿哒哒的地方磨蹭着腿根的时候，身下的人弹了一下后本能地按住了对方的膝盖：“哥，你……”  
　　金道英不想再听对方那副发现新大陆的论调了，平时也没见这人“哥”“哥”“哥”得叫个不停，这种时候倒是蹬鼻子上脸了起来，于是拽着对方的校服裤子用力，在人吃惊噤声的瞬间，蹭下了裤子骑在了对方的腰间。  
　　  
　　手指撑在对方胸前，金道英觉得这身校服实在碍眼，无奈实在没了多余的力气去折腾这个破衣服，只好昧着良心挪挪手掌撑在校标的位置，眼不见为净。  
　　“小孩，你长大了嘛……”重新得到主动地位叫他心里舒坦起来，湿哒哒的下身蹭过对方的小腹，金道英勾起嘴角，沉着腰往下坐，空虚感瞬间被填补，使得他不由自主叹息出声。  
　　李马克的手扶上了身上人的腰随着对方缓慢的起落动作微微晃腰，直到对方脱力，无助地看向自己，眼圈红红的。  
　　李马克握着对方的腰，停了停腰，在人挣扎着往上的时候往下按，使得对方的手肘都没有撑住，这个人伏下身来，把脖子送到了他的面前。“疼吗？”他揉了揉对方被自己按着的腰部。  
　　不自觉把自己后颈滚烫的腺体往李马克的嘴边送，金道英真的感觉腺体被含住的时候猛得一个哆嗦，连攥着对方肩膀的手指都没了力气，只能随着对方吮吸啃啮的动作发出嗯嗯的哼唧声。  
　　故意将对方的呻吟声当作是应声，李马克的牙齿抵在腺体，惹得对方缩紧了脖子：“那换个姿势吧……”  
　　“嗯？”就在金道英疑惑的时候，他已经失去了重心，两人颠倒了位置，就在对方埋腰更加深入的同时，金道英也感到自己的腺体被狠狠地咬住了。这样的刺激使得他猛地拱起了身体，胳膊死死地搂住了对方的脖子，明明咬住了嘴，却还是发出细微的呜咽声。  
　　  
　　随着深入，金道英的腿不自觉地蹭着对方的腰，欲望随着两人体温的升高不断攀升。  
　　李马克突然惊醒，想要撤出却被人的腿缠住。“……会成结的。”他竭力抵挡着诱惑，同时手指揉了揉对方高高肿起的腺体，“你不喜欢，不是吗？”  
　　“没有。”金道英睁大眼睛，看着对方专注而真挚的表情微微摇头，他不知道怎么解释那些复杂的心理活动，只有收紧了腿不让对方离开，“不讨厌……”  
　　像是被这样的话刺激到，空气中的信息素更加浓郁，在埋在最深的地方开始涨大，牢牢地把人钉在了床上，释放了出来。  
　　满胀的感觉伴随着酸痛顺着被撑开的耻骨向上，使得金道英完全没了力气，只得咬住了下唇，他试着挪了挪腰来驱散那种不适，却因为腰部的晃动呜咽出来，只能哼哼唧唧地揉着小腹。  
　　  
　　最后体能跟不上的研究员趴在床上连胳膊都抬不动，却还是忍不住摇着腰蹭了蹭床单，本来帮着揉腰的好学生顺着对方白净的脖子舔了一下仍旧滚烫的腺体，问：“舒服吗？”  
　　不知道对方在问什么，金道英懒洋洋地“嗯”着敷衍，却见对方听着这话之后撑起身来对着对着自己的耳朵清了清嗓子。温暖的气息让他的耳朵一下子跟着变烫，下身也跟着适应着变得湿润起来，于是眯着眼睛装凶：“又偷偷释放信息素……”可是贴着对方的手臂却不自觉的跟着蹭了蹭。  
　　“再来一次吗？”  
　　金道英看着对方圆溜溜的眼睛觉得无法拒绝。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你怎么想到这么一招的？”金道英从后面走过来捏住了写着作业的李马克的耳朵，看着对方的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度迅速变粉。  
　　“……我有个同学，”李马克停下来手上的动作却不敢回头看人，一副做错了什么的样子，“他这么建议的……”  
　　金道英噗得笑了：“那你应该感谢你的朋友没让你买个中和激素到我这里来装beta，这东西可装不了一辈子。”  
　　“你说你不喜欢alpha。”  
　　“……的确，不算喜欢。”金道英沉默了一下，却被对方低下的头逗笑，“可我喜欢你啊，alpha不alpha根本没那么重要。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“alpha也好，beta和omega也好，都不过人的性征，抛开繁衍的意义和高矮胖瘦也没有区别，你喜欢一个瘦子，他吃胖了你就不喜欢他了吗？”  
　　“你就该吃胖点……”  
　　“……我打个比方，你别乱带入。”金道英抿住嘴，却没忍住笑。  
　　“我……”  
　　“好了，我去做那个预测alpha的报告了，你好好学，才好来我们研究中心啊。”  
　　  
　　  
　


End file.
